build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Lufia Akita
Born as the middle child of the Akita family she has always tried her best to prove herself as a fighter worthy of inheriting her family's dojo. She trained everyday to keep herself in top form and develop new techniques. When her friend Andy showed her Gunpla Battles, she instantly saw a way to test her skills and learn from others. She is a part of the Battleshipper hall due to their beliefs about fighting being a path to the heart. Description Physical Lufia has a lean build that hides the strength she has built up after years of training at her family's dojo. The only evidence of this training is that she looks like she is ready to leap into a fight at a moment's notice. Lufia has long blonde hair that is always pulled back into a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes can often be seen poking out from under the black baseball cap she bought when she joined the Academy. She is often seen wearing a cobalt blue shirt with gold lining along with a matching scarf. She wears a pair of black shorts and black boots to complete the outfit. One can usually tell when she has recently been to see her family or is on the way there due to her wearing a completely black suit with a matching tie and vest. Personality Her real name is Kiyomi Akita, although she asks for people to call her Lufia due to the fact that she doesn't really like the sound of her name. She is a stereotypical tomboy, though manages to stay feminine to an extent. She has a bright and upbeat personality, often trying to cheer up others. She's kind to others if they treat others kindly themselves. She's also surprisingly good with children, and enjoys taking care of them. She is fiercely loyal and a good friend. She isn't always the best with words but when push comes to shove she is always there to support everyone. She also has a very formal side that is only seen when she has her suit on or is around her father. That side of her is also very polite and doesn't lose her cool as easily as she normally does. Shinigami Though only her family and close friends know of it, Lufia also has a voice in her head named Shinigami that takes over when she feels pressured to succeed though it can only happen during Gunpla battles. Her voice and appearance is the same as Lufia's though she wears a solid black kimono. She is very childish and is willing to cheat, she can also be very sadistic and cruel. She causes static to affect the battlefield briefly and also has static & white noise to go through Lufia's mind. When it triggers it unifies her senses with the Gunpla through powerful auto-suggestion, she assimilates with it and doubles its speed reaching near Trans-Am levels. The assimilation can last as long as the fighter's willpower holds out, but its weakness is that damage to the Gunpla is reflected on the fighter's mind. The injuries are not there, but she feels it all the same. It also drains her mentally, to the point of exhaustion and can run the risk of putting her in a coma. When assimilation occurs her eyes glow with an otherworldly green light. Her voice over comms is also accompanied by static. Friends and Acquaintances Andy, 1st year Ultimate Form Hall, has been Lufia's friend for a fair number of years now and they applied for Gunpla Academy together. Andy is actually the one that introduced her to gunpla. Ezekiel, 2nd year Dominari Hall, Lufia has a high level of respect for Ezekiel and finds him fun to hang around. Alex, 2nd year, in the time she has spent around Alex she has grown to see him as a kind a fun-loving person. Fang, Lufia sees Fang as someone who she can trust with a similarly hard life. She is willing to openly talk to him about many things. Gabriel, Lufia doesn't know much about him other than she is grateful for his help the one time they fought together. Sumire, Lufia enjoyed fighting alongside her in the tag-team tournament. Monica Raybrandt, 2nd year Battleshipper Hall, Monica is Lufia's upperclassman and role model. She is Lufia's best friend is the hall and they are always together when they have a chance. They always look out for each other whenever they can. Nationality Lufia is from Kyoto, Japan. She is grew up in an old shrine that her family had converted into a dojo several years ago. She is very proud of her heritage and gets very defensive when someone talks poorly of her home. Gunpla Lufia used a straight build AGE-1 Spallow with a pair of GN Pistols on the hips to enter the Gunpla Academy. While not as customized and fancy as other people's customs, it was the quality of the gunpla that managed to get her into the school. Her second gunpla was a work-in-progress she didn't finish for a few weeks after she entered the Gunpla Academy. It is called the Astray Ame-no-nu-hoko, otherwise known as the Heavenly Jeweled Spear, named after the spear used to by Izanagi in Japanese mythology. The Astray's armaments include two M8F-SB93 Sword Pistols, the two Samurai Swords from the Sengoku Astray, the Sengoku Astray's shoulder armor that can serve as extra arms, the red frame's flight pack, and a pair of wheels on the feet. Her third gunpla is the Barbatos Gáe Bolg, which she created after her fight against the Russian Double Team Champs. Taking note of just how much ranged weapons are used in her battles she decided she should increase her options and also decided she needed to make a lighter suit to improve its speed. Battles The Challenge Is Set! The Facade But Four's a crowd Intro Melee combat class, day two Demon Hunter Extreme Training A Noble Obligation Category:Characters